The Songs Describing Dasey
by foreverdreams3
Summary: I decided to make an EXTREMELY short drabble-y chapter fic. It will have 12 chapters, each based on a song from Jesse McCartney's cd Right Where You Want Me. Dasey!
1. Right Where You Want Me

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Jesse McCartney or any of the songs on his cd Right Where You Want Me.**

**AN: First off, I just want to say how ah-mazing Jesse McCartney is. Everytime I listen to his cd, I'm just like 'That would be a perfect song for a Dasey fanfic.' So, I decided to make an EXTREMELY short drabble-y chapter fic. It will have 12 chapters, each based on a song from Jesse McCartney's cd Right Where You Want Me. I've never done anything like this before, so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. Lol! The whole story is in Derek's POV. Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

**#1- Right Where You Want Me**

Casey just doesn't know how lucky she is. She gets to spend tons of time with me, see me on the weekends, and she even gets to live with me! Most girls would kill to be in her spot. I mean, just look at me! Casey doesn't seem to think she's very lucky though. She doesn't seem to like me all that much either, and who could blame her after the hell I've been putting her through since she moved in. I'd hate me too. The thing is though, I don't hate Casey. Not at all. Far from it actually. I love her. She's got me in a spot most girls would kill to have me in. She's got me right where she wants me.

* * *

**Lyrics**

_**Girl  
There's somethin bout me that you oughta know  
I've never felt that need to lose control  
Always held on back and played it slow  
But not this time  
Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything**_

**_Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately I could use a little time alone with you  
Crazy  
Lets do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_**

**_Right where you want me  
Whoa whoaa_**

**_Girl  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me  
But when you move like that its hard to breathe  
I never thought it could be like this  
But I was wrong  
Baby don't be gentle  
I can handle anything_**

**_Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately I could use a little time alone with you  
Crazy  
Lets do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_**

**_Cant explain it  
How you swept me off my feet  
Unexpectedly  
In slow motion my imagination's runnin_**

_**tryin to keep my body still  
Ohhh  
I can hardly stand the thrill **_

_**Yeah**_

**_Well baby don't be gentle  
I can handle anything_**

**_Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately I could use a little time alone with you  
Crazy  
Lets do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_**

**_Baby take me on a journey  
I've been thinkin lately I could use a little time alone with you  
Crazy  
Lets do something maybe  
Please don't take your time  
You've got me right where you want me_**

* * *


	2. Just So You Know

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Jesse McCartney or any of the songs on his cd Right Where You Want Me.**

**AN: All these (short) chapters go together. It may not really seem like that now, but they do. I promise lol!**

* * *

**#2- Just So You Know**

I can't believe it's all happening again. Casey and Sam can't seriously re-like each other. Can they? I thought that whole mess was behind us. I thought she had moved on. I mean, what about Max and Noel and whoever else there was? Did she still like Sam then? This is just insane! That's just what I told her too. I may have added a few things though. It went something like, "Haven't we done all this before? Don't date Sam, Casey. Please. You deserve someone who gets you and knows how to be a pain right back to you...you know, just so you know."

* * *

**Lyrics**

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away **_

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**_

**_And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

**_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_**

**_It's gettin hard to  
Be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_**

**_And I dont know how to be fine when I'm not  
Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop_**

**_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_**

**_This emptiness is killin me  
And I'm wonderin why I've waited so long  
Lookin back I realize it was_**

_**Always there just never spoken  
I'm waitin here  
Been waitin here**_

**_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_**

* * *


	3. Blow Your Mind

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Jesse McCartney or any of the songs on his cd Right Where You Want Me.**

**AN: I haven't gotten many reviews :( so PLEASE review!! They make my day!! Anyway, it might be awhile before I update, but I will try to update sooner if I get more reviews!!**

* * *

**#3- Blow Your Mind**

For some weird reason, Casey listened to me. She didn't date Sam again. Maybe I should've just let her date Sam because ever since she turned him down, its been like major PMS mood swings 24/7. **I'M **even a little afraid of her now. She's been verbally attacking me for days now! I think I kind of shocked her when she was ragging on me the other day. She said she was sick and tired of walking down the halls and everything she heard was 'Derek is soooo hot!' from the girls and 'Derek's the man!' from the guys. She said she didn't see what all the fuss was about. Angry and more confident than ever, I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Believe me, with the things I can do, I could. Blow. Your. Mind."

* * *

**Lyrics**

_**I've been watchin' you  
Can't believe just what I'm seeing  
You've been watching me  
Yea baby, better believe it  
If you wanna dance  
Here's your chance to make it right  
If you want romance  
Baby I'll take you home tonight  
And oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know exactly what you wanna hear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya**_

**_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make ya mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind_**

**_She left me on the floor  
Kept me on my knees just begging  
For a little more  
Room was hot the fire burning  
Never leave me girl  
Show you how to keep it goin'  
I'm a rock your world  
Baby the temperature is growing  
And oh, oh, oh, oh  
She leaned over and whispered in my ear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya_**

**_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind_**

**_So c'mon and let it ride  
I feel it in your eyes  
So tell me anything you want  
Because there's nothing I wouldn't do_**

**_Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind_**


	4. Right Back in the Water

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Jesse McCartney or any of the songs on his cd Right Where You Want Me.**

**AN: OMG!! Hardly any reviews! I know it's not all that great and it's SUPER short, but come on!! More reviews please! This chapter has some Dasey dialogue! Yay!! Lol! BTW did anyone see the new episode "No Secrets" about Casey having dreams about Truman? It's soooo good. Casey is talking to Paul about "this guy" that she just might like, but she shouldn't because he's so arrogant and cocky and she's supposed to hate him. I think Paul thought she was talking about Derek...or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Lol!**

* * *

**#4- Right Back in the Water**

Ever since Casey and I had our little "chat," things have been...strange between us. What I mean by strange is, she won't look me in the eyes, she makes sure she's at least three feet away from me at all times, and anytime we're alone she'll make some excuse about having to meet Emily or study or something. After a week or so of this, I pulled Casey into the games closet and blocked the door.

"We need to talk."

"There's nothing we need to talk about...wait. Did you hear that? I'll be right there, Mom!"

"Nice try, Case, but we seriously need to talk."

"About what?"

"About why you've been pretty much avoiding me for the past week."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah."

"...Look Derek, I'm just confused. Okay?"

"About..."

"Everything."

"Meaning?"

"Derek! Casey! Dinner! " Nora yelled from downstairs.

"This isn't over." Derek stated as he stepped aside to let Casey through the door.

"That's what you think." Casey whispered as she rushed past him and down the stairs with Derek close on her heels.

'Great,' Derek thought. 'That got us nowhere. We're just right back in the water.'

* * *

**Lyrics**

_**I could tell by the look in her eyes  
Maybe I'm just another one of her lies  
'Cause I know we've been through this so many times  
Still I'm here though I'm burning up inside**_

**_And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
She's the one for me  
'Cause her love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave her  
We're right back in the water_**

**_I could tell by the look in her eyes  
All my friends keep telling me now's the time  
But I know  
Just the notion saying goodbye  
Breaks my heart it tears me up inside_**

**_And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
She's the one for me  
'Cause her love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave her_**

**_So we're right back singing  
Ooooh, ooooh c'mon, ooooh, ooooh c'mon  
I wanna walk but there is something that won't let me  
Singing ooooh, ooooh c'mon, ooooh, ooooh c'mon  
She's the one that's always there_**

_**I could tell by the look in her eyes  
Maybe I'm just another one of her lies  
And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
She's the one for me  
'Cause her love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave her  
We're right back in the water  
**_


	5. Anybody

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or Jesse McCartney or any of the songs on his cd Right Where You Want Me.**

**AN: For all the people out there that DO read my stories, I'm sooo soooo sooooo sorry I took so long to udate. I've been super busy! I've been out of school for 2 days now because of snow and ice and stuff, so I finally got time to update! I might try to add another chapter later today too, but who knows. Lol. Please read and review! :)**

* * *

**~#5-Anybody~**

It's been three whole days since Casey last spoke to me. THREE WHOLE DAYS! I'd ask her to meet me places to talk and she'd nod, but never show up. I'm going insane here! I'm having Casey-withdrawls! I knew I had to think of someway to get her to talk to me, and that's when I had an idea.

* * *

Casey and I had had another long silent ride to school in the Prince and another long not-talking-to-each-other day at school, but the ride home was going to change everything. I hope.

* * *

I watched from the driver's seat in the Prince and saw Casey walk out of the school, taking her sweet time, as usual. She finally got to the door, opened it, and climbed in while putting her bag in the backseat.

"Hey, Case."

"........."

"How was school?" Shrug. "Any new gossip from Emily?" Another shrug. Great. I could see this was going to be a blast.

"We're not going home until you talk to me." She turned her body towards me, but didn't say a word.

"Casey, I...Listen, you...Maybe we should...Ugh, I like you, Casey. There. I said it. Happy now?" I say as I look out the window farthest from Casey.

"You mean like...friend like. Right?" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she talked to me, but worry at the same time because now I was going to have to answer this question.

"No, Casey. I mean like like. I like you a guy likes his girlfriend. Like how Dad likes Nora. Like how Jamie likes Lizzie. I like you like that. Honestly...I think I love you."

"Oh."

"Oh? Is that really all you have to say?" I was getting angry now. I just poured out my heart and all she has to say is 'oh.'

"Is that why you didn't want me to date Sam either time?"

"I didn't realize it the first time, but yeah. I guess it was."

"There."

"...uh, what?"

"There. I talked. Can we go home now?" I looked at her for a long moment, then started the Prince and pulled out of the parking lot. Has anybody ever felt like I do right at this moment? Like everything I just said went in one ear and right out the other. Anybody?

* * *

**~Lyrics~**

_**She left me hangin' by a thread again  
I stood there waiting like a fool for her  
I never dreamed that I'd be in this place  
But here I am all alone  
Mmmm**_

_**It's not the first time that she's walked away  
And changed all our plans within the blink of an eye  
And looking back it's always been the same  
But I refused to see it all for what it was  
**_

_**Oh  
Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever  
**_

_**Oh  
I wonder if she ever thinks of me  
And all the promises she swore to keep  
Some nights I lay in bed just burning up oh  
'Cause I know that she's out with someone else**_

**_Oh  
Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever_**

**_I was the one who gave up everything for her  
When no one would listen I heard every word, oh  
It took me so long to see that maybe I am better off alone_**

_**Yeah  
Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes  
God I know this can't go on forever **_

_**Oh**_

_**Has anybody ever felt this way  
Has anybody been ripped apart  
Anybody give everything to the one they love  
Am I the only one left behind  
Am I the only one who hates goodbyes**_

**_God I know this can't go on  
All I wanna do is just move on  
God I know this can't go on forever_**

_**Oh  
Yeah I know this won't go on forever  
God I know this can't go on forever **_


	6. Tell Her

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or the song "Tell Her" by Jesse McCartney.**

**AN: Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been super busy and well I could name a thousand excuses or I could just say sorry. I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!! R& R please!!!**

* * *

**~#6 Tell Her~**

As glad as I feel to have finally told Casey how I feel about her, I sort of wish I hadn't ever said anything. She hardly ever is at home now. She's become a cheerleader again, she joined the book club, and she's the new lead in the school play. When she's not doing any of that, she's at Emily's house. I feel like I haven't really seen her in ages! The most we've said to each other is "Pass the rolls" at dinner on the rare occasions she's not eating at the Davis's house. One of the worst things about this whole mess is that Emily, the biggest gossiper in the entire city, knows how I feel about Casey. At first I thought, 'Surely Casey won't say anything since Emily used to drool all over me,' but she told her. I know she did because now at school Emily gives me these weird, but kind of pitying, looks. I'm just glad Emily's kept her mouth shut so far.

* * *

One month since the "confession" and someone grabs me and pushes me into the janitor's closet at school.

"What the...Emily?"

"Derek, I know you and Casey aren't really talking right now, but if you start again please don't tell her I told you everything I'm about to tell you."

"Uh...OK?"

"Don't give up on Casey, Derek. I mean, come on, it's Casey. She's just a worrier."

"What's she worried about? I'm the one who spilled my guts to her."

"Derek, come on. She has loads to worry about."

"Such as..."

"What would your parents think? What would your friends and siblings and just everybody think?"

I looked at the ground. "What about what we think? I cared at first, but now I just don't care. Let people think what they want and if she really wanted to be with me then she wouldn't care so much either."

"But that's Casey and you know that."

"I know." Derek started to grab the doorknob.

"Derek.."

"I gotta go."

"Casey DOES want to be with you. She's just nervous and scared. Plus, she doesn't know if you still want to be with her."

Derek looked at Emily and smiled, not smirked, but really smiled. "Tell Casey that I DO still feel the same way. Tell her I miss her and that I can't wait to finally talk to her and see her more again. Please tell her.

* * *

**~Lyrics~**

_**Oh...**_

_**I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her**_

**_I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's somethin indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please_**

**_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while_**

_**Oh cuz  
I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh oh oh  
And tell her I love her  
**_

_**Oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her  
**_

_**The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe**_

**_Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please  
Please..._**

_**If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while **_

_**Oh cuz  
I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh oh oh  
And tell her I love her**_

**_Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces_**

_**Crashin, tumblin to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her**_

**_I know how it feels_**

**_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while_**

_**Oh oh cuz  
I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh oh oh  
Just tell her I love her**_

**_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while_**

_**Oh oh cuz  
I know when she  
Holds onto me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
And tell her I love her **_

_**Oh yeah  
Just tell her I love her **_


	7. Just Go

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or the song "Just Go" by Jesse McCartney.**

**AN: I'm soooo sorry! It's been a crazy summer and I've hardly been home at all and when I was I just wasn't in the mood to write! Hopefully, this chapter will make up for a little bit of it though! I'll try to have the story finished before August 13th. Wish me luck and please review! :)**

* * *

**~#7 Just Go~**

Emily told me the next day at school that she majorly hinted to Casey that I was still crazy about her. At least now I know that Casey knows for sure how I (still) feel about her. The only thing left to do now is wait.

* * *

Okay, so it has now been exactly seventeen days since Emily told Casey that I still like her and nothing's changed. Absolutely nothing. Now, I may be in love with Casey, but I've done all I can really do, and I AM still a guy. A very, very hormonal teenage guy. So, I did one of the only things I knew how to do really well...I got a date for Friday night.

* * *

It's finally Friday at 6:52 pm. My date was coming to pick me up at seven and I was in the bathroom finishing giving my hair that "naturally messy look" when Casey walks in, closes the door and locks it, and turns to face me.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what exactly?"

"Did you really mean it when you said you were in love with me?"

"Yes." I answered immediately and she blinked a couple of times, probably surprised at how quickly I answered her.

"Good. I think...I might, possibly, love you too." I couldn't stop the grin from spreading over my face as I heard her say that. Next thing I know, I have her up against the bathroom door, making out with her like crazy.

I guess we'd been "attacking" each other for about five minutes when the doorbell rang.

"Shit." I pulled back to catch my breath, remembering that I had a date tonight and it was probably her at the door.

"What's wrong?"

"Derek, door!" Dad yelled up at me from downstairs.

"Uh...yeah! I'll be right down!" I yelled back. "Listen, Casey, I gotta go cancel really fast, but I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I reached for the lock on the door, but Casey wasn't finished talking, "Oh. Did you have plans with Sam or something?"

"Uh...well no. Not...not with Sam."

"It wasn't a date or anything though, right?"

"Well-"

"DER-REK!"

"Casey, come on! It's no big deal. I'm gonna go downstairs and cancel it. I didn't think you felt the same way about me, so I was gonna try to move on."

"Ugh. Just go."

"...What?"

"Go."

"Okay, you lost me."

"You obviously didn't love me enough to not have asked out some other girl...so go."

"Casey-"

"Just go."

* * *

**~Lyrics~**

_**Yeah, Oh, Oh**_

_**Oh, Oh, Oh**_

_**I trusted you  
Yeah that would be my first mistake  
Yeah I...I've been lied to  
Your eyes are ice cold blue  
A mirror of the heart inside of you**_

**_You can't walk back in my life  
You had your chance to be by my side  
I don't have to hear you cry to know_**

**_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone_**

**_I got a new love now yeah  
She's my new love now  
And she loves me so  
Takes me where you never took me  
Although you tried too  
Her eyes they read so true  
So different from the way it was with you_**

**_I don't need you in my life  
Forgot what it's like to be satisfied  
I don't wanna hear you cry 'cause I know_**

**_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone_**

**_Takin' a look at these photographs  
Fightin' my tears I try to relax  
'Cause you came and you left and it all went by so fast_**

**_Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone_**

_**Just go  
I gave you my word and I promised to love you  
Go, it's over  
You had your chance  
Just go  
There's nothing inside me that still feels connected to you  
To me you're already gone**_

**_I got a new love now  
I trusted you  
And that would be my first mistake_**


	8. Can't Let You Go

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or the song "Can't Let You Go" by Jesse McCartney.**

**AN: R&R please!**

* * *

**~#8 Can't Let You Go~**

It's official. Casey is by far the most confusing girl I have ever met. Yet somehow, she's the only girl I want to be with. Since Casey told me to, "Just go," with her 'do it or die' face on, I left. That is, I got in the car with my date and went straight to her house (she got dropped off at my house). When we got to Tammy's (that was her name) house I turned off the car.

"Derek, my parents are home, so you can't really come inside..."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh. Well, then-"

"Listen, I'm actually sort of in this bizarre relationship sorta thing with Casey."

"......" I understand this sorta thing takes a second to fully sink in.

"I'm sorry you got all dressed up and-"

"Casey? As in your stepsister, Casey?" And it sank.

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah"

"Well, then why'd you ask me out?"

"Casey and I were kind of going through a rough patch, then."

"Oh."

"Sorry...but hey, since you got all dressed up we can still go out for dinner or something if you want."

"Um...sure?"

"If you think it'll be too weird or something, we don't have to."

"Yeah, it will be kind of weird, but I AM all dressed up and ready, so why not."

"Great. Smelly Nelly's sound okay with you?"

"Yep. Sounds good."

* * *

I think this is the first date I've ever been on that I've gotten home at 9:15 p.m. Casey was laying on the couch in her pj's reading a book when I got home.

"Waiting to see when I would get home?" I ask her, smirking.

"Nope. Just reading."

"Sure you were. So what do you say we go upstairs and finish what we started earlier?"

"Der-ek! You just got home from a date. Plus, it's late."

"It's 9:21."

"What?! Casey sat up frantically searching for a clock. I showed her my watch and she just stared at me after looking at it. "Why are you home so early?"

"Because Case, I just can't let you go."

* * *

**~Lyrics~**

_**Yeah...  
My heart was jumpin' for her  
My head was spinnin' circles  
My tongue was tied  
I tried, but couldn't find the words  
She had them eyes of fire  
The ones you can't put out  
She saw a sucker for lovin'  
And turned my world around**_

**_Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go  
Whoa, I just can't let you go  
Oh_**

_**One look in my condition  
I see you in my dreams  
And every night I fight  
To keep my sanity  
She's like a roller coaster  
And I'm afraid of heights  
But still there's nothing to stop me  
From getting off this ride**_

**_Woah, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_**

**_So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer_**

**_Woah, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go_**

_**Woah, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go**_

_**I'm in too deep, baby**_

_**I just can't get no sleep, baby**_

_**I just can't let you go**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I just can't let you go**_

* * *


	9. We Can Go Anywhere

**The Songs Describing Dasey**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not Life With Derek or the song "We Can Go Anywhere" by Jesse McCartney.**

**AN: Yay! Two chapters in one day! Please R&R!**

* * *

**~#9 We Can Go Anywhere~**

Casey was standing now. "So...did you go on the date or not?"

"Sort of. Just as friends, though. Oh and Tammy knows about us now."

"What?! What if she tells someone? What if Lizzie and Edwin find out and...oh God! What will poor Marti think. She'll be so confused! Mom and George are gonna be soooo furious and we'll be-"

"Casey, relax. She's not gonna tell anyone. And even if she did, I don't think it'd be Liz and Ed."

Casey was pacing back and forth across the living room. I grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at her.

"What?!"

"Jeez! Calm down! You're gonna give yourself a heart-attack."

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down, Derek, when you told some complete stranger about us when I don't even know if there is an US?!"

"I want there to be an us, Casey. The only question is, do you?"

Casey stopped pacing and turned towards me, "I...yes."

I grinned and walked towards her. I lean in for a kiss annd just barely get a chance to brush her lips when she pulls back and says, "What are we gonna tell our family?"

"I don't know. Telling you was as far ahead as I planned." Casey started chewing on her bottom lip when I had an idea, "Let's go somewhere."

"What?"

"We can go upstairs and pack right now, load up the Prince, and just get out of here."

"But where will we go?"

"We can go anywhere."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Lyrics~**

_**Slow down**_

_**Things have been a little crazy **_

_**Right now **_

_**It's time to get away **_

_**You can find out **_

_**What it is you're really after **_

_**Time is on our side **_

_**C'mon were leaving everything behind**_

_**You know that sun is shinning **_

_**We'll keep driving **_

_**Doesn't matter where**_

_**Cause we got that open highway **_

_**Leading our way**_

_**As long as you are there**_

_**Yeah we can go anywhere**_

_**Oh**_

_**We can go anywhere **_

_**Mmm yeah **_

_**Breakdown **_

_**All the pressure that surrounds you **_

_**Allow it all to fade away **_

_**We can move on **_

_**Looking in the rearview mirror**_

_**Wave goodbye **_

_**C'mon were leaving everything behind **_

_**You know that sun is shinning **_

_**We'll keep driving **_

_**Doesn't matter where **_

_**Cause we got that open highway**_

_**Leading our way **_

_**As long as you are there **_

_**Yeah we can go anywhere **_

_**We're gonna be so far gone **_

_**Someplace we ain't never been before **_

_**Find a new favorite song **_

_**We'll end up right where we belong **_

_**You know that sun is shinning **_

_**We'll keep driving **_

_**Doesn't matter where **_

_**Cause we got that open highway **_

_**Leading our way **_

_**As long as you are there **_

_**You know that sun is shinning **_

_**We'll keep driving **_

_**Doesn't matter where**_

_**Cause we got that open highway **_

_**Leading our way **_

_**As long as you are there**_

_**Yeah we can go anywhere**_

_**Oh**_

_**We can go anywhere **_

_**Mmmm yeah**_

_**Come with me everything will be alright**_

_**We can go anywhere**_

_**Movin' on cause we're leavin' it all behind**_

_**We can go anywhere**_


End file.
